


Untriditional

by Jenmoon1



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Complete, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenmoon1/pseuds/Jenmoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru decides to break with tradition and marry both Lantis and Eagle. It's a Lemon, as well as a One shot Please R&R Even if it's just two words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untriditional

A couple of notes: Woman do have a prostate gland. I own nothing as if you hadn't guessed. This is based on a dream and the end of volume 6, also this is my first lemon so be nice. The pic is from tumbler. I could not contact that person for permission. Hopefully they won't mind. I always try to ask permission. But I liked this one too much to not use it. Thank you Karsten69 for the beta.

It was done... High school was over, she could now live in Cephiro permanently. She said goodbye to her family, but they did not understand what was going on.

When she arrived in Cephiro, her wedding ceremony was ready to begin immediately.

Everybody looked wonderful in their formal clothes.

Clef had agreed to perform the ceremony.

Eagle's best men were Geo and Zazu, Lantis's best men were Ferio and Ascot, and Hikaru's bridesmaids were of course Fuu and Umi. All them were up front, waiting for the bride and her two grooms.

The audience was full of old friends and old enemies. Hikaru walked down the aisle, Mokona was walking ahead of her, spreading flowers.

Hikarus' arms were hooked into her soon to be husbands' arms. When they got there, Clef started to speak about life and love.

Then Eagle, Lantis and Hikaru swore their 'till death do us parts' for all three of them. They got out the rings Hikaru slipped them on her husband's fingers. Then then her husband's put one each on her fingers. Lantis took Hikaru's right hand, while Eagle took the left hand. Then they reached down and kissed Hikaru on the check at the same time.

Hikaru, Lantis and Eagle never looked so happy to finally be wed.

Then there was a feast afterwards, there was more food than anyone could eat, followed by a grand ball. Eagle, Lantis, and Hikaru danced together.

When the wedding party was over, Lantis, Eagle and Hikaru went to an abandoned room in a quiet part of the castle.

Now Hikaru was a virgin, and was nervous about her wedding night, but she wanted to please her husbands, and thought, "how much worse could it be than all the battles I've fought." So she went into their room, inside was a king size bed. She and her husbands started to take their clothes off.

Hikaru laid down in the middle looking nervous. Eagle and Lantis told her they would be as gentle as possible.

Then one lied on each side of her. Lantis started to kiss her while Eagle sucked on her neck. Then they moved on to her breasts each one sucked the one closest to them.

Lantis started to finger her vagina while sucking her breast. Hikaru moaned at the sensation, Eagle took some lubricant from nearby, and started to prepare her for anal penetration using his fingers.

Hikaru grunted at the odd sensation, they rolled her over on her side.

Lantis kissed her and he and Eagle entered her at the same time. Lantis felt Hikaru's barrier break on the first shove, and Eagle sucked her neck to help relieve the pain.

"Oh it hurt!" Hikaru screamed a mixture of pain and pleasure.

As Eagle pounded on her prostate, and Lantis pounded in her vagina, hitting her G-spot over and over again. She never felt so full, so complete, as she screamed, ''I am coming!'' It felt like hours but they were probably inside her for only ten minutes. Then she felt something warm and sticky inside both ends then it was over. Her husbands pulled out of her.

"Are you ok Hikaru?" Hikaru was covered in sweat and hoarsely croaked out, "water!" as Lantis handed it to her. She wouldn't be ready for a couple of hours for another round. Then they all fell asleep. In the morning it was finally time for round two.

Hikaru dragged her husband's up for breakfast. She asked them, if they wanted to go on a trip. She thought a beach trip would be nice.

So Hikaru said to them, "if we all go, I'll wear that special underwear that Umi and Fuu got me"

Eagle and Lantis nodded their heads very vigorously. "Let's start packing right away." So they took some money, clothes and a few weapons. Hikaru couldn't talk them out of the weapons. They agreed to rent a private beach house with a private beach. They asked Ascot to summon an animal for transportation. Told Clef they were leaving, and to not summon them unless it was an emergency.

When Hikaru came back she was three mouth pregnant though she didn't know which of her husbands were the father. Hikaru was annoyed with both Lantis and Eagle, "I am pregnant, not an invalid!"

"But Hikaru it's the husbands' job to protect the women." Eagle said, Lantis continued, "That's right''. When Hikaru started to cry Eagle and Lantis looked at her, "what's wrong?'' They both asked.

Hikaru cried louder, "I am fat, bloated, my back hurts, I can't have sex with my husbands and I am tired all the time."

Eagle and Lantis immediately thought hormones, ''Come on Hikaru" said Lantis and Eagle continued, "let's go inside and have lunch. Then Lantis and I can give you a massage." that sounded like a godsend to Hikaru right now, ''Then you can take a nap.'' Even better, ''You feel better after a nap.''

Hikaru had a huge lunch of fruit beef and water. Then her husbands followed her to their room. They stripped her and laid her on her stomach. Lantis said to Eagle, "you take the neck and back, I will take the legs and feet.'' They rubbed Hikaru down for an hour til she finally fell asleep. Lantis and Eagle crept out of there, they looked at each other at the same time, ''Do you want to spar?"

To Hikaru and her husbands the pregnancy seemed to take forever, till Clef was called in the middle of the night to deliver the babies. It took twelve hours of pain.

Lantis and Eagle was holding her hands the entire time. Hikaru had fraternal twins, two boys, she and her husband's grinned then she put one to each beast and started to nurse them.

The Family was very happy and raised them together, Till they found wives of their own.

The end


End file.
